Las mujeres perfectas
by Vaina
Summary: Todo le va mal a Lily, asi que ella junto a los Merodeadores deben meterse en una extraña asociacion donde algo extraño pasa con las mujeres, ya que parecen perfectas... Basado en la pelicula "Las muejeres perfectas"


****

Capítulo 1

Cuando todo se derrumba

Quedaban pocos segundos para que el tren hacia Howarts partiera y Lily Evans corria todo lo rápido que podía para no perderlo. Su larga y despeinada melena color fuego era lo único que se veía bien, la joven se apartó el pelo de la cara pensando en la razón de llevarlo suelto y dejando ver dos grandes ojos verde esmeralda. De un salto subió a un vagón justo a tiempo, luego buscó a sus amigos y cuando los encontró se sentó junto a ellos y respiró tranquila.

- Y otra entrada triunfal de Lily Evans - dijo divertida la chica que tenía a su derecha.

Lily se giró y vió a su amiga Milly Dane. Milly era una chica mucho más alta que ella, tenía el pelo oscuro y muy rizado y le llegaba a los hombros. Tenía los ojos de color café y usaba gafas de montura redonda que no estropeaban el hermoso rostro de la joven. En aquella ocasión llevaba una larga falda verde y una blusa de color azul claro, al igual que sus padres ella era una hippie y no le importaba demostrarlo con su ropa.

Enfrente de ellas dos estaba Ryan Drake. Era el más alto de los tres, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y muy bien peinado con la raya a un lado. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro y su piel era morena. Lily sonrió al mirarle, durante muchos años había estado enamorada de él aunque sólo habia un problema: Ryan era gay. Por suerte tras la sopresa inicial consiguieron ser muy buenos amigos.

- No bromees Milly, casi pierdo el tren y fue por culpa de mi hermanita querida - dijo irónica - no ha dejado de insistir en que ella tenía que ir a un sitio más importante y ha vuelto a mi padre loco...

- Disculpad, ¿esta aqui Lily Evans? - preguntó una voz amable acompañada del ruido que hizo al abrir la puerta, todos se volvieron y vieron a un chico con el pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel - ¡Ah, Lily, estas aqui! Me han mandado buscarte, como empezó la reunión de prefectos y no venias...

- ¡Ostras se me habia olvidado! - exclamó la pelirroja levantándose.- Lo siento Remus pero casi no llego y estaba tomando aire...

- No pasa nada - sonrió el chico conocido como Remus Lupin.

Lily se despidió de sus amigos, y se dió cuenta de como Ryan miraba al merodeador y sintió pena, ya que sabía que Ryan siempre había sentido algo por Remus pero él nunca le correspondería. Lily siguió a Lupin por los pasillos, pensando en no encontrarse con los amigos de su compañero. No es que los odiara como los cinco años anteriores, sino que había empezado a sentir algo por uno de ellos, al que más habia odiado: James Potter.

Desde que entró en primer curso habia odiado especialmente al joven Potter, y su odio aumento con la edad pero llegó un momento, a finales de quinto año descubrió que el chico no era tan malo después de todo y que aquel odio solo era atracción, aunque no se lo quiso comentar a nadie, exceptuando a sus dos amigos del alma quien la ayudaron a llevarlo. Pero, aún asi, no queria acercarse a Potter, no queria sentirse atraida por él. De repente sintió que Remus supiraba y que murmuraba algo como lo siento, entonces le pegó un empujón y la tiró dentro de un compartimiento, y luego cerró la puerta. Pudo escuchar como Lupin se reía y también la risa de Black y Petigrew.

- Pero... ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Lupin! Sácame de aqui si no quieres que te quite puntos... ¡Lupin! Por el amor de Dios, ¿estas loco o qué?

- ¿Por qué te crees que lo llamamos Lunático? - preguntó Black sin dejar de reir como un loco.- Además no puedes quitarle puntos a Remus, es un prefecto, por eso decidimos los cinco, bueno los cuatro, Peter no es que piense demasiado... Bueno pues los cuatro pensamos que seria el indicado.

- ¿Indicado para qué? ¿Y cuál es el cuarto si Peter no cuenta? ¿Quereis sacarme de aqui?

- Ejem... No lo intentes - James Potter estaba detrás de ella y Lily pudo notar que estaba tan rojo como su propio pelo - ya lo he intentado yo pero los dementes de mis amigos no han cedido...

- ¡Espera un momento! Si tu también eres una víctima, ¿quien demonios...?

- Lo sentimos Lily, pero creímos que Black había tenido la única gran idea de su vida - era Milly.

- ¡Eh! Será mejor que te calles, Millicent ¬¬

- Sirius... ¬¬

- ¡Estad quietos los dos! Mira Lily - esta vez hablaba Ryan - hablando con Black y Lupin, nos dimos cuenta que los dos os sentíais atraidos y decidimos hacer algo porque...

- ¡Estábamos hasta las narices de aguantar vuestros continuos lloriqueos y vuestros cambios de humor! - exclamó Lupin.

- Bueno, no iba a ser tan directo pero vamos, que tiene razón - reconoció Ryan.

- ¡Traidores! ¿Cómo me podeis hacer esto? Me habeis encerrado con este tipo, y os quedais tan anchos, ¿no os da vergüenza? En cuanto os salga, os enterais, desgraciaos, encerrarme con este...

- ¡Ey, que no soy Snape ni nadie por el estilo! - protestó James cruzándose de brazos y juntandos las cejas.

- Lo siento, no quería... Bueno, de todas formas esta muy mal lo que han echo, asi que dejame seguir amenazándoles...

- Em, bueno - empezó a decir Sirius - no es que tenga nada contra ti, Evans, pero me estas pareciendo un pelín histérica y la verdad eres muy chillona y me estas poniendo dolor de cabeza, asi que nos vamos.

- ¿¿Qué?? ¡YO NO SOY CHILLONA Y MUCHO MENOS HISTÉRICA! Em... Yo no soy chillona...

Lily rió nerviosa y vió como James ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¿A si que tú también has pensado en lo que pasó a final de curso? - empezó a decir James y Lily notó que le costaba pronunciar las palabras una barbaridad, entonces empezó a sentirse incómoda.

- Sí... Bueno...- fue lo único que consiguió decir.

- ¿Sabes, Lily? - a la chica le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre en vez de por su apellido pero no dijo nada.- Yo... Yo siempre he sentido algo por ti... No sé si te habras dado cuenta pero siempre que te veía hacía el tonto, eso era porque sentía algo por tí - explotó James y Lily se quedó blanca.

- Ehh... Yo... La verdad es... Yo... - balbuceó Lily retorciendose las manos.

- Mira, ya sé que se han pasado encerrándonos aqui - siguió James nervioso pero sin hacer caso a la pelirroja - pero creo que tendremos que agradecérselo, ya que si no lo hubieran echo no te habria dicho que te quiero por mucho que Remus me dijera...

Llegado a la palabra "dijera" Lily no escuchó nada más, solo veía a James moviendo la boca rápidamente sin dejar de pasarse la mano por el pelo, aunque entonces, en aquel preciso momento, se dió cuenta de que ella también amaba al chico que tenia delante.

- James...

- ... Que tenía que decírtelo, y aunque sé que tenia razón no podia hacerlo...

- ¡James!

- ... Porque me daban miedo mis propios sentimientos y...

- ¡JAMES POTTER QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ESCUCHAR LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR! - explotó Lily impaciente, entonces James se volvió blanco y asintió, asi que la pelirroja sonriente añadió - Gracias. James, sé que tú y yo siempre nos hemos peleado pero... Me acabo de dar cuenta de que también te quiero.

Él se quedó paralizado, no supo que hacer, aunque daba igual, Lily si que lo sabia. Se acercó y le dió un beso, entonces él reaccionó y se lo devolvió.

Tres meses más tarde se sentía la chica más afortunada del colegio, era la mejor de la clase, incluso superando a su novio a Sirius y a Remus, quienes hasta ese año habian sido los mejores estudiantes de Howarts. Además era la chica más envidiada porque era novia de la estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, pero eso no le importaba, sólo le importaba que James la quería y que tenía los dos mejores amigos del mundo.

Pero, aquel fatídico Lunes, otros tres meses más tarde la vida dejó de sonreir a Lilian Evans. Era de noche y recorria los pasillos, como era su deber de prefecta. Todo estaba oscuro, ya que la pequeña llama azul que había creado mágicamente con el hechizo _Lumos_, no le servia de mucho. Aunque nunca lo admitiria, aquella noche estaba asustada, y era porque tenía la sensación de que alguien la perseguía. Sabía que no era James con su capa invisible, ni Sirius...

Aceleró el paso, sabía que Lupin andaría cerca, seguramente en el pasillo de abajo. Notó que su perseguidor empezó a correr y que saltó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Entonces lo reconoció, era un alumno de séptimo, no estaba segura pero creía que iba a Hupleffuf. Ella gritó y él le tapó violentamente la boca, le indicó que callara.

- ¿Me reconoces? - preguntó y ella intistivamente lo negó con la cabeza - ¿No? ¿Recuerdas aquel consejo que le distes a mi novia? - Lily se esforzó por recordar quien era su novia, desde quinto curso se había echo cargo del períodico de Howarts y colaboraba en él, dando consejos a la gente que le escribia.- Ella te dijo que...

No pudo acabar la frase ya que alguien lo empujó, Lily se levantó y vió como Lupin y el Hupleffuf luchaban. Entonces ella se levantó y gracias a un hechizo lo dejó petrificado, asi entre los dos pudieron llevarlo ante la profesora McGongal, quien tenía guardia esa noche. La mujer insistió en que Lily debería ir a la enfermeria y Lupin como la pelirroja se negaba tuvo que cogerla de la cintura y echársela al hombro.

Minutos más tarde Lily estaba sentada en una de las camas, esperando a que la señora Pomfrey le dijera que podía irse. Remus la miraba gravemente, estaba de pie al lado de una cama donde estaban sentados Sirius y Milly sin mirarse porque se habian vuelto a pelear. Al lado de Lily estaba James, quien se veía preocupado, al igual que Ryan que daba vueltas por la enfermeria.

- Cuanto tarda... Quiero irme a la cama, a ver si viene ya - comentó Lily.

- No deberias moverte Lily - dijeron a la vez Remus y Milly.

- Pues entonces no te muevas, porque sino la señorita sabelotodo se enfadara y ya sabes como se pone - dijo Sirius friamente.

- ¡Uy, cállate Sirius! Tienes la voz tan desagradable que me das dolor de cabeza, además te huele el aliento, ni siquiera sé porque te he besado alguna vez.

- ¡A mi no me huele el aliento!

- Eso te crees tú...

- La verdad es que como estas todo el día comiendo si que te huele, pero bueno, que es porque comes todas esas cosas asquerosas...- admitió Ryan.

- Vaya, vuelves a ser tu mismo, ya era hora, no puedes pretender que Roger te prohiba ser como tu eres - le reprochó Milly.

- Bueno, no te molestes pero si te hiciera caso, acabaria como tú y Black, y no es algo que me agrade demasiado.

- ¡Shhh! Callaos - chistó Remus pasándose la mano por la frente - No es momento de pelear, ¿no creeis?

- Si es por mi... - empezó a decir Lily.

- Yo sólo lo decía porque la profesora McGonagal está en la puerta, y no creo que le interesen vuestros problemas de parejas - le cortó Lupin con los ojos en blanco.

Todos se volvieron a la puerta blancos como la leche, luego miraron asesinamente a Lupin quien se incogia de hombros. La profesora McGonagal fue hacia la cama de Lily decidida, le dió las gracias a Lupin y sacó a los demás de la enfermeria a rastras ya que ninguno quería.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Evans?

- Claro, no ha sido nada, un fanático que no estaba de acuerdo con un consejo, pero vamos que eso le ocurre a todos los famosos... ¡Ey, un momento! ¡Soy famosa! Vaya que bien se siente una siendo famosa...

- ¡Señorita Evans! Me alegra que alguien tan respetable como usted sea famosa, de verdad pero no he venido hasta aqui por eso.

- Claro, tienes razón je... Profesora...

- Bien, asi que espero que no me cortes y actues como la mujer responsable que eres, ¿entendido? - Lily asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, como entenderas no me ha echo ninguna gracia que la ataquen asi que he decidido por tu propia seguridad que dejes de hacer la columna de consejos...

- ¿Qué? Bueno, vale, al menos sigo siendo la directora...

- ... Y también como sus notas han bajado considerablemente quiero que dejes de participar en el periódico, es decir que usted no será la directora.

- Pero, ¿por qué? - preguntó Lily sin perder la paciencia.

- Vera, en los ultimos exámenes y trabajos ha sacado unas cuantas T y la mayoria de D, y eso es bajar muchisimo, ¿entiendes?

- ¿T?

- Si, de Troll...

- A si que estoy despedida, ¿no?

McGonagal asinitió, Lily la miró a los ojos durante dos minutos que se hicieron eternos. Luego sonrió y se levantó, se despidió de su profesora y salió tranquilamente de la enfermería. Se encontró con sus amigos, todos le miraban preocupados y todos empezaron a preguntarle que tal estaba. Lily dijo que bien y comenzó a correr hacia la torre Griffindor, por el pasillo encontró el baño de los prefectos y se metió allí, los demás se apiñaron alrededor de la puerta. Lily adentró se encerró en un baño y empezó a gritar. Los amigos de la chica y James asintieron con la cabeza pero Lupin y Black se miraban asombrados.

Después salió del baño y la condujeron a su habitación, los merodeadores se fueron a la cama. Los tres se encontraron a Peter durmiendo y roncando como siempre, como lo conocían pasaron de él. Cada uno se metió en su cama, entonces mientras Sirius se quitaba la ropa empezó a hablar:

- Oye James, ¿qué viste en Lily? No es que tenga nada en contra de ella pero por si no te has fijado no está bien de la cabeza, ¿has visto cuanto a gritado?

- Remus, ¿podias hacerme un favor? - preguntó James pasando de Sirius.

- Claro

- Métele un calcetín de Peter en la boca a Sirius para que deje de decir tonterias de una vez, que me está hartando...

- De acuerdo - susurró el licántropo mientras buscaba un apestoso y roto calcetín debajo de la cama, cuando lo sacó vieron que incluso tenian una araña. Remus fue a metérselo en la boca.

- ¡Eh! ¡Un momento! Lunático no seas guarro, que es de Peter - pero al ver que el castaño no cedía se incogió de hombros - bueno al menos quítale la araña, ¿no? ¡James, retiro todo lo que dije de Lily! Además no fui el único, Remus opina que es buena chica pero que le faltan algunos veranos...

- ¡Chivato! ¬¬

- Si me hundo yo, nos hundimos todos... ¬¬ ¡Ah, y Peter le tiene miedo! Dice que parece más psicópata que Lupin, que ya es decir.

- ¬¬

- Ehh... ¿Por qué me meteis por medio si estaba durmiendo?

- Bueno, como todos me habeis decepcionado con Lily sé la manera de penalizaros y asi hacer que Lily salga del sock - rió maliciosamente James, y los otros tres se miraron preocupados.

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que debería actualizar mis otros dos fics de Harry Potter (Seguir en pie, y Los años bárbaros) pero fui al cine a ver **"Las mujeres perfectas"** y se me ocurrió esta historia asi que en cuanto llegué a casa escribí este capítulo de un tirón. La película es una comedia y espero que el fic también lo sea, aunque es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, asi que mandadme rewiews con vuestra opinión. De todas maneras la parte más divertida de la historia empieza a partir del próximo capítulo.

Espero que os guste y que me conteis que tal, jejejeje, ay que ver como me repito... ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
